


Conversations with Squiddy (as the other one does not work)

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily contemplated the best way to go about asking the giant squid to stop terrorizing the first years. Unbeknownst to her, a certain Head Boy chuckled under his breath at her effort.The first time I tried uploading this, it didn't work. So this is the second time. My scanner is currently not working, so please excuse [my dear Aunt Sally] the carpet on the edges. Paint would have pixel-ated it, anyway. The minute my scanner is working again, I'll scan it on.Well, I've scanned it, but as luck would have it, I can't replace this picture with the other. So I'll have to figure out something else until then.Started with the background -- the lake, the grass, the mountains in the distance. And I kept adding things. Lily was originally a screaming first year, then a mildly-interested first year, then a 20-year-old Dumbledore, then a balding man (Pettigrew, perhaps?), then a man with a thick head of hair. Finally, I gave up and started to draw James. At which point I turned the man with thick hair into Lily, who is in a rather Alice-in-Wonderland-esque pose. Pencil. Weeping Willow trees hate me.The end.





	Conversations with Squiddy (as the other one does not work)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
